Marisa Anderson
Marisa Anderson is a psychic consultant and medium from Scarsdale, New York who specializes in remote viewing to sense and locate missing persons from a distance. She has consulted with parapsychologist Hans Holzer on cases including one that became the topic of a book, Grave's End. Early career According to published reports, Anderson discovered an early childhood ability to telepathically communicate with animals as if they "were speaking to her," and as it was only one early ability shown she later expanded her sensitivities and leveraged them into a business working within different parameters for each case. Law enforcement agencies asked her to take on varying cold file case homicide or missing persons and she was given written accountability for taking them from unsolved to solved with prosecutions. With certain cases she was accepted as a colleague with VIP status and with full resources of the department which included her own parking space where other detectives had to park in the public facility across the street, working alongside other detectives within the department and on location to finish the case to prosecution. She was asked to take part in granted research projects in physics and telekinetics. She furthered her varied renaissance abilities to include joining in on anomalous phenomena investigations adding documented haunting cases to her job description, leaving them "cleared" with witness reports viewing, smelling and witnessing supernatural activity then silence. She later had a chance to use her early Pet Psychic ability's on a February 1998 New York radio show which was a hit giving others a forum for her early concepts for a Pet Psychic show. Her activities in animal communication led to her taking on clients who desired contact with deceased animals, and Anderson began working as a medium. Her early paranormal abilities have at times been incorrectly reported as "more accurate on telephone readings than in person," which was apparently corroborated by the mixed results of her reading with skeptic Sherry Suib Cohen. and is inconsistent with her later corroborated work with acknowledgements in accuracy working within close detailed information such as license plates, addresses and names, information which focused on criminal case remote viewing on or off locations. She heralded personalities within those departments that remained open, and non negative claiming this work was always the finest. In point of fact she claimed that there has been proof in research that skeptical "corrosive" personalities created a blocking energy frequencies that influences the stream of the ether and energy that flow from varying directions, i.e., the victim, the perpetrator, the location, objects and eventual results were that it "negated and harmed" the detailed data and frequencies from its natural process with a psychic "sensitive" energy to freely flow in. Work with Hans Holzer Anderson has worked with paranormal investigator Hans Holzer on high-profile cases, most notably the Grave's End incident, a thirteen-year haunting chronicled by the mother of the Brooklyn, New York family which experienced it. The author's family experienced what they reported as physical manifestations from 1982 until Anderson "cleansed" the house in 1995. A registered nurse, the author Elaine Mercado is a self-described skeptic who was unable to consider the possibility of paranormal activity in her home for over a decade. Holzer continues a professional relationship with Anderson, and listed her in his Psychic Yellow Pages. Other work as a psychic Anderson has been hired to use remote viewing to work on homicide cases and for departments with cold file cases such as in White Plains, New York receiving "data" such as license plate digits and location addresses and motel room numbers, and on abduction cases in Trinidad and Tobago taking them to prosecution status. She has explained her ability to perceive what a remote subject is experience by saying that ""you can relive events by tapping into an object or location or transmute thoughts in time and space to locate that data. An event in history can actually be replayed over and over again in time and space if certain circumstances are occurring." She was asked by the Houdini Historical Society to contact his spirit; during the performance she claimed Houdini wanted the attendees "to believe," a phrase that is reputed to be the magician's last words, previously known only to close family members. She annually makes predictions on local radio stations. One of her many accurate radio predictions was made on September 29, 1999 on WEOK Hosted by John Hughes, she gave a full detailed account of future events ("American Flags will be seen in the aftermath everywhere"), it would be seen as one major event which would occur in early month of September 2001 giving "three attack strikes to our soil since Pearl Harbor", all located upon the East Coast and "we would never be the same" (which we now call 9-11), she included details for the yet to be Presidential campaign with Elizabeth Dole out in December, which would then be the Gore-Bush campaign yielding winner George Bush Jr., who would later be creating a new Government department Homeland for pursuit of criminals and terrorism which would curtail our future freedoms and privacy forever. This was later corroborated by Huges (WEOK) and Chuck Benfer who was in sales at the time (who she correctly predicted would Manage the "enlarged" stations in Poughkeepsie N.Y. later owned by Cummulus Media). In 2004 during another such interview, she predicted the tsunami of 2004 that later struck the Indian Ocean. References Category:Remote viewers Category:American psychics Category:People from Scarsdale, New York Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people Category:American spiritual mediums